


The sound of clashing waves

by GXYZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MCHANGST, McHanzo - Freeform, post dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GXYZ/pseuds/GXYZ
Summary: This take after the events of  The dragons short. And features a shitton of angstcontent warning reader discression is adviced.Note: you will cry





	

It all began with Genji appearing on hanamura. the echoes of his voice, the words still ringing on his head. “You still have a purpose in this life, brother….” it echoed in the deepest chasms of his mind. He spent years waiting for his death. He greeted the stranger on hanamura hoping for the moment arrive. Hoping it was it but there it happened, it was all a dirty joke to punish him.

  
His honor or what was left died back there, he wasn’t a worthy assassin if his task failed. He gave up his sword that day back in Hanamura. He mourned and never looked back. The invitation of his brother to join his cause did nothing but make him doubt more his purpose. All the wrong decisions only led to even worse and now he felt he was a slave to his brothers corpse. He was no longer his brother but a burden, a curse, a reminder of his actions.  
He hated this, every day watching the abomination calling himself Genji. He wanted to kill him and end his suffering once more but….what for. His life was meaningless all worthless. Why did it matter? Just to serve the other through guilt and obedience? Wasn’t that a reason he left the shimada and left them to die to be free? Now what else was worth it.

  
There was always that cowboy….that man, mccree…he always tried to speak with him, always calling him stupid nicknames. Hanzo often mocked him or prevented himself from speaking to him. He always smiled and always tried to connect. Part of him was afraid but liked the idea of a friend. he just had to open a bit but in the end it was a weakness he never learned. first was Genji and now it was Jesse. He felt quickly for the other. it was his smile, his voice and soon his touch and kiss.  
He was glad that the other did respect his boundaries but always asked what was that look he had in the morning and night. looking outside his room at the rising sun there was always with a mixture of pain and despair. He always had the look on the mornings and at night. Sometimes he would laugh but Jesse knew that it was a mask to deflect, always that bloody look. Jesse would beg Hanzo but the other would always bring the promise of distance.

Even with the other man near, Hanzo felt as if he were a burden.  
he was there by guilt and nothing more. McCree was what at first thought a distraction but it all turned different, he felt his darkness overflow the deep of his heart filling his mind with thoughts. Thoughts that made him feel worthless, as a leach, as a waste, a no good bad guy who murdered his brother and lost all sense of honor along the way. every negative aspect was manifested onto him yet he didn’t want to worry the other any further. Now we are in the present. His door was locked, jammed from the inside preventing Athena from enabling the others to come in.  
There were many knocks and failed intents to communicate with him. He heard the crashing of the waves from the windows, he liked how thematic it would be to fall, but then it was the Egyptian lady who could rescue him. But now next to his hand there was the revolver being hold tightly and ready to shoot, a deplorable way out for an honorless man, quite fitting he thought. Going out the easy way.

  
“Darlin?”

  
He heard the others voice from the back of the door. “Ah know ya feel sad n’ all…” he was sad, Hanzo could listen to the others voice and clearly it had its cords cracked, he was crying. “Anno ya ‘aven’ been too honest with me. Ah’ shoulda have been ah better man, but ah thought it was only Genji and that but…please open the door.” Hanzo heard the other sniffle. He touched his right cheek noticing the trail of droplets from his tears. He was crying. “Please Darlin’ yer scarin’ ‘erryone…ah know yer just stressed 'n all.”

 

Mccree was trying his best not to burst into tears. “But we need ya ta open tha’ door. Please darlin’ let me in.” Hanzo stood quiet. “Please….” was the last word Jesse said before getting his response. “I’m sorry Jesse…..I love you but i cant live like this anymore…be happy, im just a demon and deserve the hell im going.” He said in his tone as if it were nothing. “HANZO!” then came the sound of a large wave against the rocks of the cliff on gibraltar, then the sound of a shell hitting the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made after i spammed my roleplay McCree mutual with angst ideas and this took the prize.
> 
> I roleplay hanzo at dxrgn.tumblr.com


End file.
